


La nuova vita di Homer, per Sailor Homer!

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Sailor Moon, The Simpsons
Genre: Ari made me do it!, F/M, crackfic, crackship
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Homer si innamora di Sailor Moon.





	La nuova vita di Homer, per Sailor Homer!

A Springfield, la situazione era davvero cambiata…  
Un giorno, Homer, seduto lì sul suo solito divano, a bere birra, vide passare dalla finestra Sailor Moon.  
Homer: Oh, cacchio.  
Homer sentì uno strano suono dal tetto. Prese una scopa e uscì.  
Vedette Sailor Moon lottare con un demone. Il demone attaccò Homer, ma Sailor Moon lo salvò e fu così che si innamorarono.


End file.
